The present invention relates to perfumery compositions containing 4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dioxanes and the novel 2-substituted-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dioxanes.
The use of alkylated 1,3-dioxanes as perfumes is already known from British Patent Specification 981,285, relating to compounds of the general formula ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 represents an alkyl radical having 4 to 9 carbon atoms, R.sub.2 represents hydrogen or an alkyl radical having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and R.sub.3 represents hydrogen or a methyl radical. According to Patent Specification No. 981,285, it is essential to observe the following conditions in order to obtain usable perfumes: (1) The number of carbon atoms of the straight- or branched-chain alkyl radical R.sub.1 located in the 2 position must be at least 4 but no more than 9, (2) The substituent in the 4 position must only be a methyl radical, and (3) Each ring carbon atom must carry at least one hydrogen atom. By virtue of these conditions of the said Patent Specification which greatly limit the breadth of the generic formula, it was not to be anticipated that compounds, having other than the structure initially specified, would possess perfume qualities.
Copending, commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 806,616, filed June 15, 1977, relates to the use of alkyl-substituted 1,4-dioxanes for use in perfumery compositions of the formula ##STR3## Here again, each ring carbon must carry at least one hydrogen atom, and, of course, the compound is a 1,4-dioxane.